


Ancient

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [23]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Inktober 2019, Mermaid!Nozomi, Pirate!Eli, Writober 2019, ancient, pirate and mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Eli survived a shipwreck and would glagly avoid diving for a while, but if it's beside Nozomi's side, she just can't say no.Sequel toLegendWRITOBER 2019 | Day 23: Ancient | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ther! This fic is a sequel to [Legend!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049595) It can be read as a stand-alone, but it lacks context so, I strongly recommend that you read the other one first c:

Eli flipped a coin between her fingers, its indented outline smoothed by centuries spent at the bottom of the ocean. She held it in her fingertips and moved it to make the surface glimmer under sunlight.

“Where did you find this?”

Nozomi rose her arms from the water and leaned down the rock, just besides her.

“A chest in the inner part of an old wreck, northern from here but quite far from the coast.”

“The alloy feels like the ones used in the east, though I can’t figure out which country. The engraving is too faded.”

“Judging from what remains of the hull, I would say the ship probably belonged to the Great Empire in the furthest East.”

Eli’s eyes widened.

“Few people have reliable information about the Empire before its fall. Even scholars can’t define a precise course of history besides isolated major events.”

Nozomi tapped her jawline with her finger, a pensive look on her face.

“Indeed, I suppose it’s difficult for you. But I actually remember something about that time.”

She lifted the tip of her tail and splashed water on Eli’s side.

“Don’t look me like that! I was very little, and most of the things I know come from the stories told by my people.”

Eli shook her head in awe.

“But this would mean you are hundreds of years old.”

Nozomi laughed and leaned her head a little closer to her.

“Sure enough, I am. Not that this is any special amongst… us. I’m still pretty young, you know. if I’d have to do a comparison, I think I would be about you age.”

The mermaid’s turquoise eyes glowed and she slammed her palms on the rock, lifted herself up to look straight in Eli’s face.

“Would you like to come with me? Would you like to see the wreck?”

“But I can’t breathe underwater.”

“You could, I can make you. How do you think I rescued you? You couldn’t swim, I had to literally carry your body with me until the coastline.”

Eli’s stomach clenched. She had always wanted to explore the deepest part of the sea, but she had almost died underwater; thinking about diving again and for a longer time made her heartbeat stronger. Yet, the offering tempted her, poked at the part of her head burning with curiosity.

“What do I have to do?”

Nozomi’s face brightened and she slid back in the water.

“Come here, it’s easier to explain.” She gestured her to follow.

The mermaid traced the line of her neck and throat with lingering fingers. Eli shivered at the touch.

“I’ll ensure that water can fill your lungs without drowning you, so that you’ll be able to breathe as a sort of fish even if you don’t have gills. This’ll also affect your eyesight underwater. It’s not permanent, but I can extend the spell once or twice if I focus enough. Are you ready?”

Eli nodded and swam closer to her. Nozomi leaned in and placed cold, humid lips on hers with a soft brush. Her limbs froze and her heart went still. And, it pounded in her chest even louder than before. She searched for air, but nothing filled her nose, her throat. Nozomi giggled and grabbed Eli’s hips, she dragged her underwater. Eli’s mouth opened out of pure instinct, and she was able to breathe again. The view was clear before her eyes, and her body didn’t resist the density of water.

“You should have warned me,” she muttered.

“Was it a big deal? I thought you humans liked – how was it called – kissing each other.”

“It’s not that simple,” Eli rolled her eyes.

Nozomi’s hand tightened around hers and squeezed a bit.

“Is it not? But it’s so nice.” She pouted. “Anyway, don’t let go of my hand, I swim way faster than you could ever do.”

Eli squeezed back.

“I won’t.” She lowered her gaze. She focused on Nozomi again. “And, don’t worry about the kiss.”

She tugged the other by their intertwined hands and caught her lips a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work in the collection: Pokéspe - Preciousmetalshipping - Ghost  
Next one in the collection will be: Persona 5 - ShuAke


End file.
